


Взрослые девочки

by Vitce



Category: Coraline - Neil Gaiman
Genre: Alternate Universe, Dark, F/F
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-10
Updated: 2012-09-10
Packaged: 2017-11-25 11:25:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/638383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vitce/pseuds/Vitce
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ведьме нравится казаться старше, ей нравится эта маска, с холодными щелочками глаз и паучьим шелестом в голосе. Коралина тоже любит притворяться, будто попала сюда случайно, будто она в ловушке, будто на самом деле они враги.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Взрослые девочки

Они сидят в золотой траве, едят медовое печенье и говорят о том, как хорошо было бы, если бы завтра у самого крыльца было море. Губы и пальцы у них липкие, блестящие, а кожа заранее пахнет йодом и солью.  
Назавтра они ныряют прямо со ступенек и лежат на мелководье, раскинув руки и ноги, похожие на две морские звезды. Волосы Ведьмы вьются черным облаком, будто водоросли, и в них снуют разноцветные рыбки. Сегодня она моложе, чем обычно, и бледные коленки торчат из воды, сверкая на солнце. Коралина смотрит в горячий зрачок солнца, лениво щурится, позволяя мелким волнам облизывать свой живот и бедра, выталкивать на песчаную отмель.  
— Ты там уснула что ли? — спрашивают над ухом. Чужое дыхание кажется холодным и густым, как чуть подтаявшее мороженое. — Хочешь поиграть?  
— Неа, — Коралина перекатывается на живот, глядит на Ведьму, подперев щеки ладонями. Макушку припекает, и волосы тотчас сохнут, сворачиваются жесткими спутанными жгутами. — Лень.  
Ведьма сидит на ступеньках, заплетает длинные черные волосы в тугую мокрую косу и поет про то, «как ты нужна мне, крошка». Ведьму зовут Сюзетта, так записано в ее приютских документах, ей тринадцать, и в худых злых чертах трудно угадать, о чем она сейчас думает. На самом деле ее имя Нора, но с тех пор, как ей исполнилось восемь, мать при чужих называла ее своей крошкой Сюзеттой, а в остальное время — дрянной девчонкой. А еще говорила: «Потому что у тебя слишком большие и наивные голубые глаза, и тебе идут красивые платья, с тобой всегда будут случаться плохие вещи».  
И плохие вещи действительно случались. Мать брала деньги и смотрела на нее со странной смесью стыда и торжествующей злобы, после чего уходила и закрывала за собой дверь. Сюзетта не знала, сколько стоила, мужчины, которые вгоняли в нее свои тяжелые мокрые члены, говорили, что дорого.  
Когда они только познакомились, Ведьма рассказала все это с острой резковатой усмешкой, перекатывая узкими губами сигарету и щуря раскосые голубые глаза.  
Она вообще много курит, от ее рук, волос и губ тянет табаком, сухой травой, пылью и каким-то терпким гнилостным духом, будто она все время носит венок из прелой осенней листвы. Даже сейчас, когда она насквозь пропиталась морем и солнечным жаром, ее пальцы — ледяные, твердые, уверенные — пахнут дымом и разложением.  
Коралина чувствует ее руки на плечах, чувствует, как отрастают и скребут кожу длинные когти. Ведьме нравится казаться старше, ей нравится эта маска, с холодными щелочками глаз и паучьим шелестом в голосе. Коралина тоже любит притворяться, будто попала сюда случайно, будто она в ловушке, будто на самом деле они враги. Когда они играют в эту игру, и Ведьма наклоняется ниже, сжимая ее подбородок холодными жесткими пальцами, внизу живота все немеет, а кости превращаются в желе.  
Длинный черный язык — самое настоящее жало с острым краем — скользит по ее щеке, проходится по губам. На губах солоно, капельки крови смешиваются с морской водой, оседают в уголках солью.  
Коралина кладет ладонь на торчащие ребра, ведет по сочленениям тощего тела, все больше теряющего человеческие очертания. Между пластами жесткой брони проглядывает нежное, белое, чувствительное.  
В этом своем виде Ведьма жутко длинная, нескладная, она нависает над Коралиной, и за ее макушкой наливается красным закатное солнце.  
Этот мир — их маленькое тайное убежище — пластичен и прозрачен. Он легок, звонок, как стеклышки в калейдоскопе. Ведьма и Коралина раз за разом поворачивают его, заставляя складываться в причудливые узоры. Здесь серые стены приюта тускнеют и кажутся жалким обманчивым сном.  
Ведьма укладывает ее на крыльцо, на пушистое желтое полотенце, и ее жесткие пальцы сжимают соски, разводят горячие складки плоти. Коралина всхлипывает и трется щекой о полотенце. Оно такое яркое, что ей кажется, будто она лежит на одуванчиковом ковре, и с каждым движением все тело покрывается золотой пыльцой. Ведьма проталкивает в нее пальцы, и Коралина дышит часто-часто, совсем как живая.  
Коралина выгибается, трется ягодицами о полотенце, подается навстречу холодным пальцам, которые двигаются в ней с приглушенными влажными звуками, и невозможно сосчитать, сколько их уже — там, внутри.  
Когда социальные работники забирали ее, она сказала, что отчим трогал ее, но на самом деле Ведьма стала первой, кто прикоснулся к ней подобным образом. Коралина ни разу не пожалела о своих словах — мисс Эрчбэнкс как-то упомянула, что отчима все-таки посадили, а это значило, что мама больше не будет каждое утро по полчаса щуриться в зеркало, замазывая синяки тональным кремом. Ведьма не устает повторять, что Коралина — маленькая наивная дурочка.  
— О чем ты там думаешь? — шипит она, наклоняясь и сжимая ее горло, вдавливая когти в нежную кожу. Коралину подбрасывает. Она смотрит вверх, туда, где солнце наливается вечерней краснотой, похожее на спелый плод, и чувствует, как падает прямо туда — в жар и свет. Воздуха не хватает — его нет, — и горло жжет, будто она глотает раскаленное солнечное пламя, и на изнанке век пляшут алые и черные всполохи. Ведьма всегда знает, в какой момент нужно остановиться, чтобы не перейти черту, за которой смерть. — Смотри на меня. Не закрывай глаза.  
Но Коралина не может — от боли и резковатого душного удовольствия на глаза наворачиваются слезы, и она незряче таращится на темный расплывчатый силуэт. Ее всегда интересовало, что больше волнует Ведьму: удовольствие или власть над кем-то, но, трогая чужое тело, Коралина все больше приходит к выводу, что этот коктейль сладок и неразделим.  
— Ты спать хочешь? — Ведьма пялится на нее из темноты, ее глаза отсвечивают, как у кошки. Она смотрит холодно и отстраненно, но Коралина чувствует, что ледяные пятки прижимаются к ее ногам, переплетаются и прячутся в тепле.  
— Неа, — Коралина вдыхает запах сигарет и застиранного приютского белья, а потом зевает во весь рот, тычась во влажное от пота плечо.  
Ведьма улыбается ей широким некрасивым ртом, ее глаза сонно жмурятся, и Коралина улыбается в ответ, всем нутром чувствуя, как звякают друг о друга стекляшки в вертящемся калейдоскопе.  
Пахнет морем.


End file.
